Currently, in the technical fields of video shooting, photo taking and/or surveillance and so on, a carrier loaded with a video camera or a still camera, for example, an aircraft, a car, a ship, a robot and a human body and so on, inherently has high frequency vibration and low frequency vibration, and thus needs to be configured with a stable self-balancing gimbal used to be loaded with the video camera, the still camera etc. to achieve stable shooting. Meanwhile, the gimbal is widely used for entertainments and model airplane video shooting and so on. Excellent photos and/or videos in various directions may be shot by utilizing a plurality of keypads or remote controller to wirelessly control lenses of cameras to perform directional actions such as a rotation, a pitch and so on. The gimbal may be used to support such optical devices such as a video camera, a still camera, a telescope, a remote video camera and a measuring instrument and so on. According to operations of these optical devices, it is necessary for the gimbal to have stable support function and be easy to control and adjust directions of the optical device. A dynamic self-balancing gyroscopic biaxial or triaxial gimbal may achieve such fixation, support and orientation action.
In one prior art technique, the gimbal may shoot videos and/or photos in various directions by using a plurality of keypads or a remote controller to wirelessly control the optical devices to perform directional actions such as rotation and pitch. With the solution utilizing keypads and remote controller wirelessly, the angle in pitch and/or rotation direction may be controlled through a plurality of keypads, causing a bad hand feeling and low accuracy in performing actions. In addition, a receiver is required because the remote controller is operated wirelessly, so that it is inconvenient to operate, and under certain circumstances, for example, in case of a handheld remote controller, the gimbal needs to be operated by several persons at the same time.